Gone Forever!
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Booth POV as he watches something horrible as it happens. Character death.


**Gone Forever!**

By: Wee-hoo

Summary: Booth POV as he watches something horrible as it happens. Character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

The shot rang out louder than anything he had ever heard before in his life. The look of horror stuck on his face as Temperance Brennan fell to the floor with a red dot between her eyes forever edged in his memories.

The day before she had said yes when he had asked her to marry him, the day before everything was fine and they had just finished a tough case against the a man whose brother had shot Tempe straight between the eyes.

Seeley Booth was standing in a frozen position and watched as the love of his life was sailing towards the concrete floor in slow motion. He suddenly ran towards her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground; he looked into her eyes as they glazed over when her soul left her body to never return.

A single tear fell down his cheek and fell on her face. He wiped some of the blood from her head. The pain he felt was more tormenting than anything he could think of.

What do I say to Angela? Was the first thought that ran through his head, Angela was the only one who had known about their engagement. He has yet to speak a word when another tear joins the one before. Memories of the couple started to flash before his eyes.

'Bones identifies bodies for us.'

'Don't call me Bones and I do more than identify.'

It was the first time they met since her trip to Guatemala; she was always so sweet when she got upset over being called Bones. Or when she said I don't know what that means that was so very sweet.

He had fallen in love with her the first time he had laid eyes on her. He loved the way her dark hair kept flowing the winds behind her as she walked towards a new pile of bones.

He fell for every word she ever said, especially those he didn't understand. He had loved to be the one who got to be there when they found the person who killed her mother. He loved it when he brought her over to Russ.

He had hated it when she had cried, now he wanted nothing more then to hear it. Even her tears were better than her being gone. Every part of her body was gone nothing showed the Tempe he had known and loved with all of his heart.

He was alone again. She had left and he didn't blame her, she wanted to stay. She was forced away. She had never believed in God or spirits but now he hoped she was wrong and that she was in heaven where she belonged. She was gone and could never come back to him.

He wished he could have stopped that bullet, it hadn't been her time. He should have died long before her. She had a bad life, he knew she thought it wasn't fare and it truly wasn't. There was no one like her, so good and kind and yet so strong and determined. The way she looked at him when she let him enter her heart was like nothing he had ever known he could see. He saw straight in to her soul.

As he looked her in the eyes now he saw nothing. No life, no soul no love or hope. She was truly gone forever. But the man she left behind tried desperately to cling to the hope that this was just another nightmare and that any second he would wake up and she would be there sleeping softly. But as he opened his eyes again he knew.

He screamed a scream that held every feeling he had. Hate, fear but most of all pain, raw uncontrollable pain. Booth knew that the man who did this had gotten what he had wanted from the start, the pain. He had tried to explain what had happened, that his brother had killed people and therefore he had to die. But he refused to listen and without hesitation he shot Tempe.

Soon his voice broke and he cradled Tempe in his arms and got on his feet. He had to get her away from there; she needed to be somewhere that mirrored her beauty. She needed to be outside. He couldn't bare the thought of her staying in there in that disgusting place. He slowly started to walk outside to the sunny day outside the building.

The man stepped in front of him and pointed the gun at him but Booth didn't stop.

"Stop or I'll kill you," he said in an angry voice. Booth knew he meant it, he knew he wouldn't pay it a second thought.

"You already did," is all he said and walked out.

The End

A/N: I know you are all probably upset with me for killing Tempe off and I am so sorry. Might do a second part about Booth hunting the man who did it but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
